fairytailcouplesfandomcom-20200216-history
Kinabra
|status1=Imprisoned |affiliation1= (Former) |magic1=Poison Dragon Slayer Magic |key1= |character2=Kinana |kanji2=キナナ |romaji2=Kinana |alias2=Cubellios Frilly Overall Idol |age2=27 (X791) |status2=Active |affiliation2= (Former) |magic2=None, learning Take Over |key2= |children= |imagegallery=Kinabra/Image Gallery |imagegallerysize=310px }} This couple consists of Fairy Tail member and employee, and the once former pet of Cobra, Kinana and Dark Mage of the Reborn Oración Seis, Cobra. About Kinana and Cobra Kinana While known as "Cubellios", she took the form of a giant snake with violet scales and an egg shell-colored belly. Her eyes are green with black pupils, and she is always in her basic snake form. In battle, however, she can spread out a pair of bat-like wings, allowing Cobra to use her as airborne transportation. In her human form, Kinana is a relatively petite girl with violet-colored hair and green eyes besides a round head. Her attire consists of a light green dress that is designed with white and green laces and a green ribbon attached on her chest. She also has a light green ribbon which she wears on her head. Seven years later, her appearance seems to have changed as she has grown much taller and her bust is bigger. Her hair is much longer than before. Kinana's new attire consists of a lime green-colored dress with a green neckline and trim and also a long white skirt. She is also seen wearing green boots. Cobra Cobra is a slim man of average height with spiky crimson hair which is styled upwards, aside from a tuft covering his forehead and two bangs framing his face. He’s noted to have snake-like features, with slanted eyes somehow similar to Natsu’s, a rather flat nose, and prominent canine teeth. He also sports a simple circular earring on his left ear. When he makes use of his artificial Dragon Slayer Magic, activating Dragon Force, his hands and forearms becomes covered in crimson dragon scales, while the front becomes light-colored and smooth, the fingertips spanning sharp claws. His outfit consists of an elaborated whitish coat with purple inner lining and cuffs intricately decorated by silver-colored motifs, and many studs lined up the chest, the high collar and the sleeves, which have armbands seemingly made of metal around them above Cobra’s elbows. Below it he wears a dark shirt, and he also sports a pair of crimson pants apparently composed of leather held up by a studded belt, with more similar belts circling diagonally the upper parts of his legs, and simple brown shoes. His attire received some changes in the anime. His coat doesn't have the intricate motifs on the purple parts nor any visible studs, and is given light bluish edges and modified armbands, being dark and each sporting a large, red gem. In X791, Cobra has a scar across his right eye, result of the sacrifice of his sight he made in order to attain new powers. His ears are also noticeably more pointed and elf-like; in addition, he appears to no longer wear an earring on his left ear. History Kinana When she was young, she was turned into a snake by an evil Mage. She was turned back by Makarov after he realized that she was actually a human. Kinana had no recollection of being a snake when she was first turned back, but recently, her memory as a snake has slowly resurfaced, in which she hears a voice asking to hear her thoughts. She also said that she has made a promise with her friend - even if they would separate, he would ride a shooting star to come back for her. After Makarov turned her back, she signed up to become an employee of the Fairy Tail Guild. Makarov did this to keep an eye on her if she ever regained her memory, as if she did, something terrible could happen to her. Besides Makarov, only Macao Conbolt, Wakaba Mine and Mirajane Strauss know of Kinana's transformation of snake to human. Cobra As a child, he was enslaved in the Tower of Heaven under Jellal's reign until Brain came and selected him to become a part of his guild with Jellal's permission. He became a member of Oración Seis, one of the most powerful dark guilds, and like his fellow members, began seeking out Nirvana, an incredible destructive magic sealed long ago. While sealed in a serpentine form and known as Cubellios, Kinana used to be the pet of Oración Seis member Cobra, acting as his partner during battle and as a flying means of transport for the Dark Mage. The man cared deeply for his companion, so much, in fact, that his guild "prayer" was merely to hear the voice of the reptile, which he considered his dearest and only friend; a feat which was impossible even for his hearing-related Magic. After the return of her former owner's Dark Guild as Reborn Oración Seis, Kinana starts feeling the bond which linked her to Cobra again, hearing his voice from afar, and becomes obsessed with finding him. The two finally meet right as the Infinity Clock is wreaking havoc on Fiore. The friends reunited, at long last Kinana asks an injured Cobra whether he's the one who's been calling her, and the Dark Mage recognizes her as his reptile friend. Before the two can talk further, however, Council members Lahar and Doranbolt show up to arrest Cobra. Not willing to lose the longed-for old friend she's just found again, Kinana, in a fit of rage, readies to awaken her past abilities to attack the two. The Oración Seis Mage, however, stops her, surrendering himself to the authorities in order for the woman not to be arrested alongside him, telling her that the one she's looking for isn't him, but that she's lucky to have a friend to search for. Kinana, however, is aware of the man's identity, and the two smile as they are separated, happy to have finally met each other again, even if for a brief moment. Relationship It is known that Kinana and Cobra are strong friends. Kinana went as far as to leave Fairy Tail to search for him, when the Infinity Clock incident broke out. Synopsis Oración Seis arc Kinana, referred to be Cubellios back then, was a large, purple snake, whom Cobra owned. He does not see her again for a while, because she joins Fairy Tail and starting to learn Take Over Magic. Key of the Starry Sky arc Category:Canon Pairs Category:Kinabra Category:Needs Help Category:Couples